


Patience is a virtue

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many debates with myself and other people on Tumblr, I finaly wrote this squirt fic. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Becksndot5 for the great beta!

“David, you’re here?” She asks, coming back at her apartment after a long day of shooting. “David?”

He didn’t answer, but as she walks across the living room, the sound of a female voice can be heard. It seems to come from the bedroom. Nobody is supposed to be there, especially at this time of the night, and nobody is supposed to know that they actually live together during the filming. Walking towards the door of their bedroom, the sound becomes louder and louder, and she can hear a male voice too, but she’s not sure if it’s David’s or someone else. Suddenly, the girl screams, but not with fear. She freezes, her hand on the handle, scared to know what will wait her in the room behind the door. They are supposed to be in a committed relationship now, none of them found it useful to precise that it is exclusive and monogamous, and she actually thought it was implicit. A part of her mind fears to find a naked woman, screaming and gasping on top of him in there, and another part wants to trust him, trust that he will not screw up what they have now, and took years to build, to wake evil spirits from his past. There’s only one way to find out. She pulls the handle.

He is lying over the comforter, alone, his laptop on his knees. When he sees her shadow in the doorframe, he immediately closes his laptop, and looks at her with an embarrassed smile on his face.

She frowns her eyebrows, and refrains a smile. “What were you doin’, Duchovny?” She asks, a hand on her hip, with the tone of voice usually reserved for reprimanding her kids.

“Nothing. Just some research.”

“Research, huh?” She says, rushing to the bed to catch the computer. “You were watching porn, you liar!” She jumps on the bed, and screams in pain, holding her aching back.

“Babe, you okay?” He asks, worried, and happy to find a way to change the subject.

“Yeah,” she sighs, lying across the bed on her stomach. “I’m too old for this shit, the whiplash, and then this apple in my boob. I think I hurt my back when I fell on the floor.”

“Come here,” he says tenderly, putting the laptop on the floor. He helps her to stretch out comfortably on the bed, and sits carefully on her butt, rubbing her back thought the fabric of her T-shirt.

“Oh, that feels good,” She grunts as his thumbs press along her spine as far as the root of her butt crack, and up again to her cervical vertebrae. Soon, his hands travel under her shirt, and he removes the clasp of her bra to have a better access. “Tell me now, what kind of *research* did you do?”

“I won’t tell you,” He whispers, his hands brushing her hips to the side of her breasts. “But I can show you.”

He leans down to run his tongue over her neck, and removes her T-shirt and bra with a little bit of her help.

“The internet is not good for you, David.” She teases, pushing her ass against his now straightened hardness.

“I bet you won’t say that in ten minutes. Turn over.”

She obeys, exposing her naked breast, and he leans down again to put a soft kiss on her lips. He raises to take his shirt off, and her hands travel on his chest to his groin, where she starts to unzip his jeans.

“Huh, huh,” he stops her, and puts her hand away.

She smiles and runs her finger through his hair, as he takes her nipple in his mouth, and cups her other breast, caressing softly the faded bruise left by the hit of the apple.

“Did you finally google how to make a woman come? It was about time, Duchovny!” She teases, pushing her breast in his mouth. He looks at her, and bites her nipple hard, instead of answering. “Hey!” She slaps his back, and he kisses her breast softly to erase the pain.

Her eyes close in anticipation as his head travels south, licking, and kissing her skin on his way. She helps him to remove her skirt and he cups her through the lace of her panties, feeling her warm and wet already.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” He gazes at her, with heart eyes.

She smiles, and reaches for his hand to increase the pressure on her demanding clit. “Fuck me.” She whispers, looking right into his eyes.

He chuckles and draws circles on her clit with his thumb, making her back arch.

“Patience, Anderson, patience.” He teases with a grin, removing her panties slowly. “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“Regret what? Oh my god, what are you gonna do to me?”

“New stuff.” He teases again, running his hands along her calf to the inside of her thighs, and spreading her legs apart.

“Is there anything you’d never done to me?”

She right. They are doing this for more than twenty years now, and they had experienced a lot of things together, physically, emotionally, professionally and sexually. He gave her her first orgasm in her trailer ages ago, and she was always ready to experience new things with him, always with this little pinch of madness that drove him crazy. One day, she even came in his trailer with a “surprise” for him, and after throwing her clothes all over the room, he saw a shiny piercing on her clit. She is older now, the piercings are gone, and a wise and calm mother of three has replaced the wild little punk, but the craziness is still there, he just has to dig deeper, and in a way, he knows she’ll always be up for anything with him.

He hovers over her body with his, kissing her hard, and rubbing his groin against her folds. The friction of the fabric of his jeans on her clit feels amazing, and she intertwines her legs with his for leverage to push up against him. 

“You have too much clothes on for the occasion.” She whispers, reaching for his fly again.

This time, he lets her free him because the pressure in his pants was killing him. She wraps her hand around his cock, and positions him at her entrance. He is so close that he’d just have to push a little further to be buried inside her, but he fights that urge, and extricates himself from her grip.

“David, I need you inside me.” She whispers, almost begging him.

“I know, babe.” He says, his head going down on her, and disappearing in between her thighs.

The smell of her arousal is intense, and she is so wet that there’s already a wet spot on the comforter. Hopefully, with what he has in mind, the cleaning woman would have to change it. Burn it, if he does it right.

She was expecting his tongue on her clit, but she cries out when she feels a thick finger entering her without warning. He stays his head close to her groin, flicking his tongue against her clit, as his finger strokes gently.

“More, please.” She begs, moving her hips around his insufficient finger.

He removes his head from her, resting gently on her inner thigh, and works to find her G-spot, rubbing slowly on her upper wall.

“Oh, god, yeah!” She sighs, squirming a little when he finally finds it.

He tickles her mons with his fingertip, rubbing it slowly first, then faster and faster, making her back arch, and her moves uncontrollable. Five minutes ago, she almost begged him to fuck her hard, needing to be filled with his cock, and now she feels like she could just come with one finger.

“You like it?” He teases.

She clenches her fist on the edge of the bed, when a second finger joins the other one.

“Oh my god, don’t stop!”

He smiles at the unlady-like noises she makes, thinking that it’s a good sign, and that she’s not in control of herself anymore. His fingers pull back against her G-spot, and presses on it. Her face is flushed, droplets of sweat run on her temples, and the blue of her eyes is darker than ever. She squirms, and moans loudly, screaming his name, God’s name, Jesus’ name, whispering incomprehensible dirty words. A heat wave builds in her groin as he speeds up. His index and ring finger finding their rhythm, and tap against her wall one by one, faster and faster, pushing harder every time.

He has only two fingers inside her, but he can feel her wetness on his whole hand, spreading it on the cover with every stroke. The urge to touch himself is too strong, so he stands on his knees before her, careful not to lose his rhythm, and strokes himself gently but firmly a couple times, just to release the pressure, and lets go of him to lean on his hand for leverage.

“Oh, fuck… I’m gonna… Yeah, don’t stop, Dave… Shit, I’m gonna come so hard!” She gasps, covering the moist sound of his hand with her moans.

He smiles to himself, she calls him Dave only in bed, when she’s too overwhelmed and busy to say his complete name.

“Oh, you have no idea, babe.” He teases, and curls his finger inside her, resting his palm against her clit. She sees the muscles of his forearm contracting, and his face focusing on his move.

“Oh, god, what are you doin’?” She screams when he strokes his hand up and down frantically, his fingers pushing hard against her G-stop, while his palm rubs her clit hard.

She feels something that she had never experienced before, an overwhelming strong orgasm building inside her, with an almighty desire to piss. She wants to tell him to stop, but the sounds coming from her mouth are meaningless, and he speeds up, if it was even possible. This is too much, she is really close, and feels like she is at the peak of exploding, she wants to let go, but he has to stop before something weird happens, and she embarrasses herself.

“God, David, stop… Oh fuck… I’m coming!” She screams, feeling her inner muscles contract around his fingers.

Usually, when she comes this way, he knows he has to pull out of her, before it becomes too much for her, but unlike what she was expecting, he speeds up, stroking upward harder and harder and harder, fighting against the swell, increasing the friction of his palm on her clit.

He is as short of breath as he was for his last triathlon, the muscle of his forearm soar already, and his cock urges to be touched, but he can’t stop. Not now.

Half a dozen of frantic strokes later, she screams so loud that the sound bounces against the walls of the room, probably awaking all the neighbors, if not the city. A long stream of liquid shoots from her pussy, splashing right on his chest. Her eyes are closed, he isn’t sure she saw it, and even if he surprised himself, he doesn’t stop, and keeps his rhythm.

“Ooooh Gooooood!” She screams as a second, and third, and finally a fourth strong stream shoots everywhere, soaking the bed, his arm, and chest. That was the most intense sensation she had ever experienced.

“Oh, fuck! What just happened?” She gasps, laughs and cries at the same time, feeling the huge release of pleasure invading her whole body. The aftershocks are violent, in a delightful way, making her body shake, and her hair raises with goosebumps. It could have been embarrassing with anyone else, but not with him. Now she understands that he wanted her to experience that with him, and she couldn’t love him more than at this particular moment.

“You okay?” He asks, a bit worried to see tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know… Yeah, I mean… I never felt that before. I never *did* that before.”

“Was it good?”

She looks at him with her wet eyes, and he looks like an exhausted, worry, cute and wet puppy dog. Her liquid runs over the hair of his chest, and dies in the forest of his public hair, where she notices just now how hard and engorged he is.

“Come here.” She whispers, lifting her arms to welcome him over her. He cups her face, and wipes the tears on her cheeks with his thumb, then kisses her slowly, and tenderly. “You have no idea how much I love you.” She whispers, wrapping her hands around him before her soaked entrance.

“So that was good, I guess.” He jokes. Usually, she’s not so emotional, even after a strong orgasm, and certainly not the first one to tell him those meaningful words.

“I hope you took some notes, ‘cause you gotta do that every time now!”


End file.
